User talk:CattyTheOrchid16
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Adopt a Newb page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 07:56, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah sorry about the late reply... Homework piling up very fast.... >.<" Claim~ Hello you newby you XD i've checked your claim. please tell me when your done making the changes and I or some other folk will check them whenever we can. ^^ Congratulations! Your character, Luciella Eastwood, has been claimed as a daughter of Demeter! Please remeber to make your character's page and word bubble, as well as adding their photo to the cabin photo album. If you have any issues please feel free to contact me or another member of the admin team. Happy Roleplaying! Model Per our recently passed "Left User Model Sharing" vote, a user must be marked as "user left" for 6 months for his or her models to be used; however, permission must still be given by the user for the model to be used. User:~Rose Witch~ was marked as user left on May 15th; as such, you may not the model (Georgie Henley) for your character Luciella Eastwood. On November 15th, you may ask the user for permission to use the model; if permission is given then you may freely use the model for your character. To add onto my previous points, if at any time, the following page: Archived:Jo Beech (the one where the model is in use by) is deleted, you can immediately use the model at your will. I greatly apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused. Congratulations! Your character, Bituin, has been claimed as a star nymph! Please remember to make her page and word bubble, as well as adding her photo to the nymph photo album. If you have any questions or need any help, please feel free to contact myself or another admin. Happy Roleplaying! Random Post Just thought I'd leave a semi-welcome post on Bituin's page :) Heyooo Yeah, I'm using duolingo for French, Portugese and Irish, and I'm waiting for Russian to be released. Also, I love the name Bluebird, I'll add it to my nickname chart and all. I just need to think of a nickname for you, hmmmmm. Posted by the way :) Re Got it :) Thanks for the notification! Re We can end it there, if you want :) Re Alright :) By saying you are about to create a new character, are you asking for my help or...? x)) Ah, yes, your demigod char who is currently unavailable due to model conflicts. Do you really plan to push through the plan of using Georgie? I can help look for a model for her if you want so you can use her :) Re Ah, that's fine :) I totally know how that feels. Well, if you say so ^^ If you need anything else, just ask Level Five! First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Now, since you're a level five user, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Re A long time, indeed :) A lot of users call me Kit Kat so I don't mind at all :) Rp sounds great but it's your choice if you still want Bituin and Jordan or rp with my others chars :) you can just check my page in case you want to see my others chars :D Re: Thanks for replying, even though it's been a while since I sent the message. Anyway, since you're now a level five user, as well as a participant of our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:PandoraStar411, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) Re: Roleplay? Hi hi hi! Seeing that my Thanksgiving break is almost here, im officially coming back on to roleplay because i know i'll be bored. ^~^ So you wanna roleplay? :D You're gonna say yes right? XD okies if you are then look at my profile and choose a character you want to roleplay with then reply on their page <3 Apologies Sorry for the late reply. I am quite busy with stuff right but I will try my best to reply asap. Can we please rp in a forum so I can easily keep track of it? :) Oh and if you don't mind, please do the first post. Thank you! Re: Of course you can! When you adopt her, I ask that the only things you can't change is her model, though you can change the other things if you like :) . Before you adopt though, be sure to message and admin and tell them that you are adopting! Thanks! ;) Re: I've taken care of updating everything, so Sefarina's all yours from now on. Thanks for notifying me! :) Activity I've noticed you've gone approximately two weeks on the wiki without making any edits. Would you perhaps need a semi-active status, which would make it so that we'll be aware that you may poof away from time to time? Re It's all taken care of. Elizabeth Lail Good day, Bree! I bring you good news! Elizabeth Lail has been voted as "Image Kept" and so you can now use her as a model :) Merry Christmas! Present! You've received a present! Click here to redeem it :) psssst Hey Potato c: how's it going? wanna rp again? (although um... sorry I won't be that active. just really wanna rp >.<) Ish okieee *hugs* It's okay Potato >w< expect late replies from me too coz... no don't say it... that word just brings in all the sadness in the world. Anyway, yey! I posted on Luciella :3 if you want, I can make a forum and we can continue there. As for Chocolate, I luv the nickname but somebody already calls me Choco so I would recommend perhaps a different brand of chocolate instead xD Like perhaps call me FERRERO or... erm I dunno xD ehe Also, I have something someone for you. If you want her, she's all yours :) Consider her a gift from me. Feel free to refuse though xD I mean, if you can't handle any more characters, I'll completely understand :) Anzwer Cocoa is cool >w< nobody using dat one yet! Oh and it's alright ^-^ Thank you for honestly telling me. At least, you didn't accept her out of your will then treat her like... she ain't special :c I really prefer it that way, you telling me truthfully that you can't handle more so it's fine ^-^ I'll just find another user to take her xD Are you sure no forums? Well, okie okie. I'll just have to remember that I have rp with and OH EM you just said the cursed forbidden word Dx anyway lol okie okie noted!